Criminal Aliens: Chapter 1 Part 2
by TwilightPrincessMidna1127
Summary: Chapter 1 Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Interrogation

All activity in the BAU was well…active. JJ was on her cell phone, Morgan was doing paperwork, and Reid…glancing up from his newest book he was reading, said,

"What is that noise? Can you hear that?"

Emily Prentiss, with her black hair and brown eyes, looked up, and raised an eyebrow at Reid, as if he was insane.

"No…What is it?" She said.

"It sounded like…..Like this!" Reid said, and began to make a noise that sounded like water being sucked up a hose.

"Yea," Emily replied. "Reid, you've definitely gone insane."

"No, no! Really, I can hear it!"

As soon as Reid finished that sentence, Morgan stood, and put his hand on his holstered gun. Hotch; JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi did the same thing. Reid was the only one who didn't.

They could sense that something wasn't right. Suddenly, a blue police box began to appear, in The BAU. They pulled out their guns and pointed it towards the police box.

"You still think I'm insane, Emily?"

_Emily/Raven's POV_

I looked at The Doctor and Captain Jack just standing there, looking at me, like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. I sighed, and smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Wake up! C'mon! We've got people to see, places to go, things to do! Let's go!"

I think my slap on their heads woke them up long enough for them to realize they were staring, and they just looked away, blushing.

"Okay, okay!" They both said at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow, and bit my lip. I grabbed their hands, and we walked outside, only to have guns pointed in our faces.

"Seriously?" I cried.

A tall, well-built African American was the one closest to me. He had brown eyes, but they were really nothing compared to The Doctor's…

"Hands above your heads! Don't you dare move, or we WILL shoot!" He said. "What are you doing here, and what are your names?"

Jack, with his stupid self, began to walk to him, and outstretched his hand, to try and shake it. Before I knew it, the man shot Jack, in the chest, twice. I saw his body fall, and ran to him, and The Doctor just shook his head.

"Jack always gets in trouble…"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled.

I went to try and see if he had a pulse, and Jack shot up, gasping. I screamed, and then I slapped his chest.

"Wait a second…You can't die…" I said my heart pounding. "You scared the complete and utter crap out of me!"

"Who the hell are you?" The man repeated, pointing the gun at me.

I grinned slightly, and said, "I'm Emily Kelly. My friends call me Raven. But, unfortunately, you don't have that privilege yet. Now put the damned gun down now. You have no reason to attack us. We come in peace."

I looked at the Doctor, and grinned.

"I've always wanted to say that."

The man reluctantly put the gun up, and I turned around, looking at the TARDIS, ready to go. I heard the clinking of handcuffs..ON MY OWN ARMS!

"You're all under arrest for trespassing,. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer present before you answer any of our questions. Do you understand these rights?"

"You know you're not supposed to use handcuffs on the first date, right?" I couldn't help blurting it out. I blushed, and said, "Yes..I understand.."

They did the same thing to Captain Jack and The Doctor, and took us to separate rooms. It was small, and had grey walls. In the center, was a single table and 2 chairs, most likely the interrogation room.

I sat down, remembering how on all those cop shows, like NCIS, and Bones, that there was glass on one side, allowing the interrogator to see through to the suspect, but the suspect could only see their own reflections. What was going on…?


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1: Interrogation

All activity in the BAU was well…active. JJ was on her cell phone, Morgan was doing paperwork, and Reid…glancing up from his newest book he was reading, said,

"What is that noise? Can you hear that?"

Emily Prentiss, with her black hair and brown eyes, looked up, and raised an eyebrow at Reid, as if he was insane.

"No…What is it?" She said.

"It sounded like…..Like this!" Reid said, and began to make a noise that sounded like water being sucked up a hose.

"Yea," Emily replied. "Reid, you've definitely gone insane."

"No, no! Really, I can hear it!"

As soon as Reid finished that sentence, Morgan stood, and put his hand on his holstered gun. Hotch; JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi did the same thing. Reid was the only one who didn't.

They could sense that something wasn't right. Suddenly, a blue police box began to appear, in The BAU. They pulled out their guns and pointed it towards the police box.

"You still think I'm insane, Emily?"

_Emily/Raven's POV_

I looked at The Doctor and Captain Jack just standing there, looking at me, like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. I sighed, and smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Wake up! C'mon! We've got people to see, places to go, things to do! Let's go!"

I think my slap on their heads woke them up long enough for them to realize they were staring, and they just looked away, blushing.

"Okay, okay!" They both said at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow, and bit my lip. I grabbed their hands, and we walked outside, only to have guns pointed in our faces.

"Seriously?" I cried.

A tall, well-built African American was the one closest to me. He had brown eyes, but they were really nothing compared to The Doctor's…

"Hands above your heads! Don't you dare move, or we WILL shoot!" He said. "What are you doing here, and what are your names?"

Jack, with his stupid self, began to walk to him, and outstretched his hand, to try and shake it. Before I knew it, the man shot Jack, in the chest, twice. I saw his body fall, and ran to him, and The Doctor just shook his head.

"Jack always gets in trouble…"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled.

I went to try and see if he had a pulse, and Jack shot up, gasping. I screamed, and then I slapped his chest.

"Wait a second…You can't die…" I said my heart pounding. "You scared the complete and utter crap out of me!"

"Who the hell are you?" The man repeated, pointing the gun at me.

I grinned slightly, and said, "I'm Emily Kelly. My friends call me Raven. But, unfortunately, you don't have that privilege yet. Now put the damned gun down now. You have no reason to attack us. We come in peace."

I looked at the Doctor, and grinned.

"I've always wanted to say that."

The man reluctantly put the gun up, and I turned around, looking at the TARDIS, ready to go. I heard the clinking of handcuffs..ON MY OWN ARMS!

"You're all under arrest for trespassing,. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer present before you answer any of our questions. Do you understand these rights?"

"You know you're not supposed to use handcuffs on the first date, right?" I couldn't help blurting it out. I blushed, and said, "Yes..I understand.."

They did the same thing to Captain Jack and The Doctor, and took us to separate rooms. It was small, and had grey walls. In the center, was a single table and 2 chairs, most likely the interrogation room.

I sat down, remembering how on all those cop shows, like NCIS, and Bones, that there was glass on one side, allowing the interrogator to see through to the suspect, but the suspect could only see their own reflections. What was going on…?


End file.
